Illicit touch
by myimagination2012
Summary: Bella's first summer vacation with her in-laws.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Twilight or its characters****. They all belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer. But I do own this perverted tradition. X)**

**Don't have a Beta or pre reader…so that means all mistakes are mine.**

**Summary: Bella's first summer vacation with her in-laws. **

**Chapter 1**

It all started when Bella woke up hung over from the previous night's party and found herself married to a gorgeous guy. Bella owns a club in Vegas. Her best friends work there with her and they made it a family thing. After marrying Edward and getting to know him better, Bella introduced him to her friends. Edward was taken in pretty much instantly.

Six months of their marriage passed by happily. Edward was supposed to introduce Bella to his parents coming summer but he got posted overseas. After talking to Bella and his parents it was decided that Bella was going spend the summer with his parents to know them better. Edward will stay two days there and will go Afghanistan from there. But before he went away, he asked Bella to do as his parents say and to follow every tradition. Esme and Carlisle took Bella in happily when they saw how happy and in love was their son. First two days were filled with barbeque and family times. Edward said a tearful 'Goodbye' to his parents and wife after that.

**3 days after Edward left:**

Bella was singing softly under her breath and making pancakes. She was wearing purple pajama pants with white sleeveless cotton tank top with her hair pulled in a pony tail. She was a little sweaty so her top was sticking to her chest. Carlisle entered the kitchen in order to get some coffee but stopped short as he noticed Bella from head to toe. His eyes froze on her chest. Before he could stop himself, his legs carried his behind her. Brushing his hand lightly to the side of her breast, he took a cup from the shelf beside her. Bella jumped a little at the contact but thinking it an accident she brushed it off.

"Good morning." He greeted, kissing her on her cheek. Bella gave him a smile with a good morning.

"What's for breakfast?" he peeks over her head. He had a clear view of her cleavage from where he was looking.

"Pancakes and bacon. Want some?" she replied not looking at him.

"Sure." He said taking a sit. Bella gives him a big serving and left to take shower. He adjusted his hard cock after that. "I love summer." He murmured.

**2 days after that:**

Everything was going well but Esme got a phone call from her mother, informing that she was sick and wanted Esme with her. Esme informed Bella and Carlisle that. Bella encouraged her to go and promised she will take care of Carlisle for her. Esme smiled at her mysteriously at that. Carlisle was sad that his wife was going away for god know how many days but was excited to get Bella alone too.

That night Bella was making Dinner when Carlisle returned from hospital. "Hey you." He greeted, hugging her from behind "How was your day?"

She squealed at the sudden attack and giggled after restarting her heart. She was confused with his sudden hug "Yeah it was good. How was yours?" Carlisle pulled back and smiled at her sadly.

"Let's have some drink. It was a hard day…Lost two patients." Carlisle lied through his teeth as he slowly dragged his eyes over Bella's body. She was wearing a light green cotton dress that comes to her mid thighs. Bella agreed, asked him to freshen up and serves the dinner.

After dinner they took a sit on the couch, start a movie while drinking wine. Well Bella was drinking wine and Carlisle took scotch. When Bella wasn't looking he was sneaking little amount of scotch in her wine. Bella was busy talking and watching the movie, so she didn't notice that Carlisle was still sipping on his first glass while she was already on her fourth. When Bella finished her fifth glass, Carlisle took her glass and put in away. He sat down on the couch coming back from the kitchen.

He gazed at Bella to see how much intoxicated was she. He slowly put his hand on her right boob and waited for her to say something. He smiled when she doesn't even notice what he's doing. He started rubbing his hand over her now hardening nipples and gave it a slight squeeze. Bella moaned at that. Carlisle smirked and started squeezing a little harder.

"You like that little girl?" he whispered in her ear. Bella moaned again.

Carlisle pinched her nipples through her dress. "More." Bella moaned, squirming in her seat.

"Now now, little slut. Slow down." He chuckled nibbling on her ear. He puts his other hand on her thigh and started rubbing up and down going closer to her pussy with each stroke. He started kissing her neck. Then down to her collar bone and then her cleavage. She grabbed onto his thighs and dug her nails in, making him harder than he already was.

He caressed her bare pussy lips through her wet panty while sucking on her nipples through her dress. He bit down on it making Bella groan out loud.

"You like it rough, little slut?" He asked, not really wanting to know. She grabbed his cock over his pants and started stroking roughly "Want it…now." She growled. Carlisle pulled back, shocked from her growl. Recovering himself fast, he led her to her room.

Bella snatched her hand away from him as they reached her room and started stripping. She pulled her dress over her head and threw it away somewhere behind her. She wasn't wearing any bra. Carlisle gazed at her D cup boobs lustfully, which she was kneading and squeezing together all while moaning like a wonton whore. He could see her arousal flowing down her thighs. He stalked towards her like a predator and grabbed her hips roughly. She pulled him down by his hair and kissed the shit out of him. He chuckled, thinking 'so little drink turns her into horny tigress, huh?' He grabbed the sides of her panty and gave it a violent tug and tore it from her body. Bella moaned louder. She tore open his shirt even before he knew what was going on. Expertly opening the belt, button of his pant and sliding the zipper down, she forced his cock out of his pants and gave his a desperate look.

"Okay…okay come down." He said pulling away a little and started getting naked. Bella grinned hungrily at his cock. Carlisle freaked out a bit at that.

"Lie back." He ordered, as he opened her closet and brought out four scarves from there. Bell laid there silently watching him moving around the room, as she was playing with her boobs. Carlisle took her hands and bound them over her head on the head board. He took her right leg and bound it to the window grill. He pulled the other knee up and bound it with her thigh.

"You have a toy?" he asked. Bella nodded and said panting "top drawer." He pulled out the 7 inch blue dildo and smirked at her. He went to the bathroom and got the massage oil from there. He knelt down between her parted legs and started stroking her wet pussy and anus. He wetted his middle finger and stroke her anus "My boy took you from here?" he asked pushing his finger inside.

"Ughh…nooo…" Bella moaned at the pain and pleasure.

"Hmm...have to change that." He said to himself. He took the dildo and drenched it with oil. Slowly he started to insert but it was so tight.

"It's gonna hurt and get uncomfortable, oaky?" he informed her. But without giving her the time to process the info, he thrust the dildo all the way making her scream.

"Ah ah…come down Take a deep breath. You're a good slut. You like to take it rough. Be good." He scolded her softly. She took deep breath sand calmed down a little. Leaving the dildo there, he started fingering her with two fingers first, making her moan and groan with the mix of pain and pleasure. Then he added one more finger and started the in and out motion. With his other hand, he kneads her one boob while sucking and biting roughly on the other. Still sucking on her boobs, he started rubbing her clit, making her already sensitive pussy burst into sudden orgasm.

"Carlisle" she screamed his name. He pulled back, pretty proud of himself.

Bella was breathing heavily. Her intoxication was almost gone by the orgasm. "What are you doing? I'm your son's wife." She said tearing up.

"Family tradition. Father fucks his son's wife. Esme was fucked too. And my mother too." He said caressing her cheek.

"Enjoy. Edward knows, Esme knows. It's not like we're cheating or something." He informed smugly. "Now can we go back to what we were doing?" he asks smiling. Bella nodded dumbly.

Carlisle smiled and straightening on his knees he caressed his huge 9 inch cock. He noticed Bella eyes go wide "Every male of this family has he cocks, sweetie." He stated.

Placing himself between her parted thighs he slowly entered her drenched pussy. After pushing in all the way, he stopped to let her adjust since he didn't do that with her ass. Bella nodded when she was feeling good. Then he started pounding into her with abandoned. Their moans, groans, and growls echoed through the house.

He could feel her clenching around his cock. Restraining himself from cuming, he let her have her orgasm. After she finished, he pull out and placed two pillows under her waist. Bella looked at him with confused and dazed eyes.

He just smiled at her reassuringly. Slowly he pulls out the dildo, making her wince in the process. "Sshh…it's okay." He whispered. He slowly put in and out the dildo a few times to make her okay, and then put that on the bed. Positioning himself at the entrance, slowly he entered and stilled himself to give her the time to adjust.

After a few minutes he started fastening his speed and started getting rougher by each thrust. He started ribbing her clit which made her cum almost instantly. He kept rubbing while pounding in her.

Bella sobbed "Not anymore….Cant…uuuhhhgghh…anymore."

"Yes…one more, my cock slut. One more." He grunted.

His words triggered her again, which triggered his own. They screamed each other's name and finished.

Carlisle laid on top of her until he got his bearing. Pulling away from her now limp body, he started opening the binds and massaged her wrists and legs. Bella sighed from exhaustion and fell asleep.

After putting away the extra stuff, Carlisle went to his room and fell asleep with a happy smile on his face.

**A/N: Ok so here is it. I hope you like it. There's one more chapter coming.**

**Don't forget to leave a review****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Twilight or its characters****. They all belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer. But I do own this perverted tradition. X)**

**Don't have a Beta or pre reader…so that means all mistakes are mine.**

**3 years after the first summer:**

**BPOV:**

It has been three years Edward and I have been married but we were able to stay together only for 6 months because of his deployment. After that night during my first summer with in-laws, I learnt a lot more about their family tradition. Esme explained everything to me when she returned. Everything was going well. Esme and Carlisle came to visit me next summer and let's say, we had lots of carnal fun. I never had sex with a female before but damn! That summer Esme and I had so much sex that had made up for the lacking. Carlisle joined us sometimes; sometimes he would sit and watch us going at it while he stroked himself.

All of this wouldn't have been possible if I didn't have a long discussion about it with my beloved husband. After he explained and expressed his desire to join in the family fun, I was assured that life would be exciting with them. But one year ago, Esme had a terrible accident. After fighting with the death god for three days, she finally gave in. Carlisle was broken losing his wife, his other half, his soul mate. Edward was helpless on the other side of the world. I wanted my family back; the fun loving family. I knew, Esme's absence can't be fulfilled but the show must go on.

So I suggested Carlisle to move in with me in Vegas. At first he didn't agree. He didn't want to leave Esme's memories behind. I knew he would kill himself slowly if I left him behind. I contacted after a lot difficulty and told him about my plan. He agreed with me. So after a three hour long Skype session with Edward, Carlisle agreed to come with me to Vegas. Edward would join us when he returns.

After a week, Carlisle settled in his new home. He joined at a hospital here in Vegas. Since his wife was no more, by Edward's suggestion I became Carlisle's substitute wife of sorts. We stayed as husband wife in home. No one knew better. In a blink one year passed and it was time for the love of my life to return home. Edward had declared the last time we talked that, he wants to play as soon as he enters home. So I must be ready for him and it was Carlisle's responsibility to make me ready for my husband.

I was getting ready when Carlisle entered my room with a mischievous smile. "Why do I feel like you're up to no good?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

"He smirked and replied "Because darling, I'm not. Remember what Edward said?" he asked leaning against the wall opposite from the mirror so that I can see him. I applied some more mascara and nodded.

"I'm here to get ready for him." He explained with a goofy smile. He was excited.

"Okaay….how are you gonna do that?" I asked putting the tube down and turning towards him.

"Put your shoes on and come here." He said standing straight with both his hands in his pants' pockets.

I nodded and putting on my silver strappy five inch heels, I stand up looking at the mirror to watch my sleeveless black dress which came to my mid thigh. Carlisle came close and said "When I nod bend down, okay?" I nodded in agreement.

He puts something ball like in his mouth and sucked on them. He then pulled them out with a string attached to the balls. When he fully pulled them out, I saw two silver balls attached to each other by a string. He nodded and I bend over. He pulled my black see through lace panty down to my ankle and very slowly slides two fingers inside my pussy.

He fingers my slowly, circling around my vaginal walls making me moan in pleasure. He withdraws his fingers briefly and tenderly inserts the balls one at a time, pushing them deep inside my now wet pussy. Once they are in position, he sets my panties back into place and asked me to stand straight. I could feel the weight of the balls push and pull inside of me arousing me beyond believe.

"One more" he said smirking.

"Another?" I asked in wonder. He nods pulling out a butt plug from his pocket. It was a vibrating butt plug we had used before.

"Bend over again, sweetheart." He says caressing my cheek. I bended over, excited to play with both my husband and father in-law.

He moved my panty to one side and stroked the plug against my pussy slit to lubricate it and then slides it into my anus. After he's satisfies with its position, he places the panty back to its place and kissing my ass cheeks, he straightens.

"Let's see if they works." He said pulling out two little remotes from his pockets. I nod eagerly. He pushes the first one's button with low vibration. Damn! It felt awesome. I nod for him to go up another level. He does and I could feel my panty soaking with my pussy juice. I moan out loud. Carlisle goes up another level and it brought me to my orgasm but before I could have my release Carlisle stops the vibration all together. I scowled at him for that. He chuckled and hands me a glass of chilled water. I took a sip and sighed relaxing a little.

"Okay?" he asked taking the glass from my hand. I nod. He placed the first remote in his pocket and held the other one and pressed its button. The vibration from the butt plug sent me over the edge again but my bastard of a father in-law stopped that too. "You're such a tease." I whined. He chuckled giving me a searing kiss. He then puts the balls vibrators and butt plug on low vibration which would keep me ready to have an orgasm at the smallest sensual touch. We then head for the airport.

At the airport, we could see a few other families waiting eagerly for the soldiers to return. Carlisle informed that the plane has landed and we started looking around, searching for Edward.

"BELLA! DAD!" We heard a familiar voice shouting. I turned towards the direction and saw my beloved husband coming out of the door in his army uniform, looking good enough to eat.

Before my brain could register, my legs started running to him. It had been far to ling without him. Reaching him, I give him a clinging hug which he returned with equal enthusiasm.

"God! I missed you, baby." He said giving me smooches all over my face.

"Missed you too. I love you so much." I replied whispering, while kissing his face with equal care.

He pulled back a little a smiled his famous crooked smile and asked "You ready baby?" wiggling his eyebrows like Emmett.

I chuckled and nodded looking down "Why don't you check for yourself?" I teased him, looking at him through his eye lashes.

I saw him looking around us and suddenly, he was rubbing his pointer finger against my wet panty raising my dress a little. "Mmmm…so for me baby?" he asked huskily. I just nodded eagerly. I needed him inside me immediately. "Let's go then." He said putting his finger in his mouth. He gave me a leering smile and with his arm on my shoulder, we head to Carlisle who was waiting for us a few feet far.

"Oh dad! I missed you." Edward hugged his father.

"Glad you're back son. I'm so glad." Carlisle pats him on his back. "Come on son. Let's go home" Edward nodded. Holding hands with my husband, we headed towards home.

In the car, Carlisle was driving and Edward and I were in the backseat. The vibration of the balls increased all of a sudden and I could see Carlisle smirking from the driver's seat. I moaned out loud catching Edward's attention.

"What is it, sweetheart?" He asked caressing my cheeks tenderly.

"Vibrating balls." Carlisle explained from front.

"Oh my! Is it now? Is my baby wet? You want relief baby?" Edward asked seductively.

"Oh yes…ughhh…please Edward…" I begged throwing my head back in ecstasy.

Edward bent his head down to my neck and started sucking on it, while he pinched my nipples through my dress. "Let go, baby. Let go." He cooed. And as if his voice had an intimate connection with my pussy. It started quivering and I had a powerful orgasm. I pant a kissed him eagerly. "We're almost home, baby. Just bear a little more." He assured me. I nodded putting my head on his shoulder. After a few more minutes, we finally reached home. Carlisle said to Edward to start with his wife, and he would get the bags inside then join them.

Edward nodded and holding hands, we head inside, straight to our bedroom. As soon as we entered the room, I find myself pinned to the wall next to the door. He started kissing me passionately and pressed himself against me. I could feel his hard cock digging in my belly. I moan and started rubbing myself to him. Edward bunched my dress around my waist and tore my lace panty from my body. His action made me moaned in eagerness. He chuckled against my lips. He took the string of the vibrating ball in his hand and slowly pulled them out of my drenched pussy. He placed them down on the bed side table. He took my hand and led me to our bed and started undressing me. He he was done, he pushed me on our bed tenderly. I laid there with my legs wide open for him as he stood there watching me hungrily. There was lust in his eyes…but there was immense love too.

He undressed and threw his cloths somewhere in the room without looking away from me. He knelt down between my parted legs and looked in my eyes "I love you, more than anyone in my life. You're my world, Bella. I want everything with you." He said caressing my inner thighs absent mindedly.

"I love you too, Edward. I want them all too. Let's make babies tonight? I stopped using pills last month. Carlisle had been using condom." I explained. Edward gave me a huge grin and nodded enthusiastically.

He place his mouth on my pussy and started lapping on it like a thirsty person. I moan at the pleasure that was coursing through my body. Suddenly, he bit down lightly on my clit and fell off the ledge. He cleaned me with his tongue and pulled back, smiling like the cat that ate the canary. He got on top of me and started rubbing my Ds and kissed all around them. Then he kissed my now hard nipples; sucking and licking like a hungry baby. He pulled back slightly and rubbed his hard cock against my wet pussy, lubricating his cock.

"Ready, baby?" he asked kissing my forehead. At my nod, he got a hold of my hands and placed them on his shoulder. He took one of my legs and placed it on his arm and the other I wrapped around his waist. With a deep breath, he rammed into me. Like a jack hammer he started to move his hips. I could feel the fullness of his huge cock all the way to my womb. I fisted my hands on his hair and bit down on his shoulder. This action spurred him more.

Suddenly Edward stopped and lowered my leg that was on his arm and turned around. He was now on his back and I was on top. I grinned at him leering at me god like beautiful husband and started bouncing on his cock, using his thighs as my anchor. I see Edward's eyes following around my juggling boobs. As if he could help himself and started playing with them. He pinched them, just as he felt me tightening around him. I felt a powerful orgasm tearing from my body. I vaguely feel my husband finishing inside me.

I lay on his chest breathing heavily. He was still inside me, not as hard as before. "I missed you." I whispered, knowing he can hear me.

"I missed you too. Every day I feared, I might never get to see you again." He replied kissing on my forehead as he tightened his embrace on me. I sighed happily.

"Knock knock!" we heard Carlisle say from door.

"Come in. We were waiting for you." Edward said lazily but I felt him hardening inside me.

I sat back and turned to see Carlisle had undressed himself and wearing a condom. He pushed me down on Edward's chest. He pulled out the butt plug and started fingering my anus.. I moaned at the duel sensation. Edward kissed me roughly as I felt Carlisle slamming inside me.

"Ohhhhh…morrree.." I groan out pulling my lips from Edward. Edward and Carlisle started to slam into my. When Edward would pull out, Carlisle would slam inside and when Edward would go in, Carlisle would pull out. This process continued for more than half an hour. They wouldn't let me cum. Every time I felt myself close, they would slow down making me frustrated.

"Please…please let me cum." I cry out, frustrated.

Edward nodded at Carlisle and both started ramming into me like there's no tomorrow. My husband placed his hand between us and pinched my clit. I shuttered around them in a long orgasm. I felt them pushing thrice more and they finish too. Carlisle pulled out and kissing on my shoulder, he bid us 'goodnight' and left the room. Edward pull out of me and we both fell a sleep holding each other.

**A/N: Ok so here is it. I hope you like it. There's maybe one more chapter coming.**

**Don't forget to leave a review****.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Twilight or its characters****. They all belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer. But I do own this perverted tradition. X)**

**Don't have a Beta or pre reader…so that means all mistakes are mine.**

**I watched a porn a few months ago about to guys fucking a drunk girl. This chapter is inspired by that.**

**Next Saturday after Edward's return: EPOV**

After spending the next few days with Bella in her club, my dear wife announced that we'll hang out with our friends the upcoming Saturday. Since Dad went to New York for some conference, I agreed to join them. But one of my buddy from Army came to visit me on Friday so when it was time to meet Bella's friends, I told her that I and Ryan will join them later. So she went out for drinks directly after work with her friends. After a few hours Bella called me to inform that they decided to go to a second bar, she called me to meet them there. Since she was already feeling tipsy, so this way she won't have to drive and I can pick my wife.

When half an hour later I met up with her, she was already smashed. Emmett and Jasper were buying her and the girls (Jessica, Angela, Rosalie and Alice) round after round of their favorite champagne. It was one of special kind champagne, which had a shot of vodka in it. My dear wife couldn't taste the vodka so she sipped her way into quite a drunken state.

My wife comes in for a hug and tells me she's so happy I'm there, safe and sound. We are seated, after introductions with Ryan; we started sharing about what happened in our lives last two years when I was away. While I and Ryan went to grab more drinks for everyone, Rose came over and informed me about this guy had his hands all over Bella in the previous club and it was a battle keeping him off her. His hands grabbed her breasts, ran up her thighs to her panties he even tore her panties slightly because he was being so forceful. That why they left that bar.

I was about to leave and to pay that a visit to that club to see if that bustard is still there. The evening was about to come to a tragic end for him but my Ryan stopped me and told me to relax. "Bella is fine and feeling no pain so let's unwind and have some fun." he said. So I relaxed.

A little later, Bella told me that she needs to go to the rest room so I follow her. I go into the bathroom with her and start groping and kissing her. She kisses me back and grabs my swollen cock.

"I have to pee, Honey" My Bella slurs through laughter. When she hikes up her skirt, I see her ripped panties and the thought of how they got that way gives me a rock hard erection. She sits her tight little ass on the toilet and pisses.

Bella was about to pull up her torn panties, when I say, "Why bother with it? It's ruined anyway" and I hold out my hand. Bella is too drunk to protest and hands her panty to me.

We come back at the bar, I show Ryan Bella's torn panty. His eyes pop out of his head. I grin and take a big sniff of the crotch and put them in my pocket while smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"If I didn't think you'd kill me, I'd pick up where the guy left off," Ryan says wistfully.

"Since we decided no one is dying tonight, so this evening is about having fun." I said. We raised our drinks and cheered to that.

The group got smaller after Angela, Rose and Emmett left, so we all sat at a table together and with the exception of Ryan and me. Ryan and I sandwich Bella on our side of the table. I had my hand on her upper thigh and hiked up her skirt until her naked hairless pussy was in clear view of Ryan and me.

Her friends are shielded from the view. They are so wasted, they just slurred away in conversation while my wife attempted to remain awake. Bella was so gone, she didn't even notice my fingers sliding through her slit but Ryan does.

I was circling her clit, which made her moan and rock her hips slightly, and then I quickly slide a couple of fingers inside her. Ryan watches fascinated for a while, and then places his hand onto the skin of her upper thigh and rubs her leg, inching closer to her pussy waiting for a reaction from me. When he doesn't receive a reaction other than an encouraging smirk, he also begins to circle Bella's clit, while I plunge my fingers in and out of her.

Both our fingers are coated with Bella's juices. Her juices run down the crack of her ass and onto the bench we are sitting on. Bella is so out of it that she can't even keep her eyes opened. Her friends are laughing hysterically and downing their drinks, oblivious to Bella's ravishment at the opposite end of the table.

Ryan Becomes more excited that I moved my hand so that he could stick a finger and then two into Bella's tight pussy all the way up to his knuckles. After a few minutes of him forcefully finger fucking my wife, the table started rattling.

I don't want Bella's friends to witness what is happening to Bella, so I tell them that we need to leave. They all look at my passed out wife and agree I need to take her home right away.

I shake Bella hard enough so that she wakes up and kisses her friends goodnight and then immediately falls into me closing her eyes. Ryan and I shake everyone's hands with the hands that were inside of Bella only moments ago. Bella's sticky moisture transfers onto all of their fingers. They sit back down begin chatting and laughing loudly again while lifting their drinks to their lips. As they did so, Bella's juices wet their noses and lips.

"Enjoy my wife" I thought to myself smugly.

Outside the bar, we carry Bella to my truck. I get in on the driver's side and Ryan lifts Bella up on the passenger side and slides her into the cab.

Her skirt hikes up to her hips and Bella's naked ass is only inches from his face. He darts his tongue into the folds of her pussy, while slurping up my Bella's juices. He then slides Bella over the seat towards me. I smile at his action. Bella would love it when she hears about it.

Inside the cab, I rest Bella's head on my lap. I unzip my pants, because I can't drive with my hard on and repositioned my wife, so that my dick rests on her sleeping face separating her lips. Ryan picks up from where he left off. His three fingers now driving slowly and deeply inside of her, while she is out cold. Squishing sounds echoes in the cab. I turnoff the radio and clearly hear Bella's pussy being fingered by my buddy.

It was so fucking hot!

My cock twitches on her face while I drive us home. The smell of her juices fills the cab of the truck intensifying the intoxicating lust. Ryan puts his thumb in his mouth getting it slick and then slides it right up and in Bella's anus. It had become easier to fuck my wife's asshole, after dad and me fucking that repeatedly. My Bella loves anal…and rough anal is her favorite. Ryan drives his fingers deeply and repeatedly inside Bella's pussy and asshole.

"Pull over man! I can't take it anymore," Ryan grunts.

I find an old dirt road that was pitch black and pull off onto it. When we stop, Ryan opens the door and stands on the truck step and slides my Bella's tight little ass to him, and he impales his solid cock right up inside Bella's dripping pussy.

My Bella sleeps peacefully.

Although he is taking my sweet wife, my Bella, he treats her like a whore. Pounding relentlessly into her petite frame. Her sleeping body rocks with his merciless thrusts. I unbutton her blouse and remove her bra and begin tweaking and pinching her beautiful nipples.

I slide my cock into her mouth, while rocking my hips sliding my dick in and out of her. Even though it wasn't one of her mind blowing blowjobs, the sight of her molestation is too much for me and I blow my load down her throat. Thick lines of jizz oozes out of her mouth and down the flawless skin of her cheek. I continue to mercilessly tweak her nipples. The pain makes Bella whimper and cry out. Tears flow down her face but she is too out of it to understand what is being done to her. But if Bella didn't like this adventurous things, I would've never done this to her.

I smell of the pussy juice as Ryan's continues to pounding into Bella's pussy. I hear the smacking of his body slamming into her. I noticed his pace has quickened. Ryan is growling loudly and fucking harder.

"The best piece of ass of my life." Ryan roars and slams his fat cock harder and harder into Bella. His cock is now coated with Bella's pussy juice. She moans and begins to rock her hips to Ryan's fucking, pushing her pussy back to his slamming cock.

Bella finds my cock swelling and twitching on her lips again. She takes my cock inside her mouth and begins giving me one of her awesome blowjobs. She takes my entire cock. She slams her pussy backs now onto Ryan's cock. My Bella's body awakens and responds to the sexual abuse she is receiving. She sucks and fucks like a woman possessed and suddenly she cums hard.

Her pussy contracts on Ryan's cock and grips tightly around his shaft as her milky juice collects at the base of his cock. This is too much for him and suddenly he stiffens and begins stabbing deeply, guttural screams escape from him. He pounds deeply, his thrusts squirting load after load of his seed into my wife's unprotected belly and as a respond, Bella cums again. Ryan collapses on Bella.

Bella continues to give me her best-drunken blowjob. She masterfully sucks, drawing me closer and closer to the edge. Bella sucks, conjuring the cum out of my cock. Bella sucks going deep and then sucking the tip, poking her tongue into the hole of my cock. She sucks swirling her tongue and bathing my cock with it from base to tip as Ryan watches silently. My breathing becoming sharp, my hips starts rocking and pushing into her mouth. Bella sucks and I hear the animal cry coming from me and I erupt down her throat.

We all lay in the cab, a lump of bodies. After a while, I turn the ignition on and Ryan climbs into the truck and closes the door. I put the truck in drive and begin driving us home as we all ride naked. Ryan's thick juice is still oozing out of Bella's abused pussy.

At home, we get Bella into bed. We each take her again; separately first while the other watches, and then together. We use my wife as a rug doll or the way people use there sex dolls. During this whole time, Bella doesn't wake up. She moans, moves her hips accordingly but otherwise she doesn't show any reaction. Even in this state she cums a few times with each of us.

After we each finish inside her, Ryan goes to the guest room and crashes. I take her one last time and finish on her swaying rosy nipples. I clean her up and put her in her pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

The next morning, Bella wakes up hung over. She mentions nothing. After a cup of coffee, she makes us all breakfast. She is hung over but cheerful. Ryan waits to see if Bella either pulls out a knife and stabs us or breaks down completely but nothing, no reaction. She is her cheerful usual self.

We all talk about the previous evening. My wife remembers nearly everything, up to the point when she and I go into the restroom together but nothing after that. She says she was pissed at that bustard for molesting her and ripping her panties. We nod in agreement.

When Ryan was getting ready to take off, my Bella gives him a huge hug and an innocent peck on the cheek. "Thanks for everything," Ryan said.

"Nonsense, we loved having you," Bella said. "We'll see you soon."

And With that Ryan takes off smiling the smile of a thief who has just stolen the largest diamond in the world. Bella closes the door. I can see her shoulder shacking. After a few minutes, she turns around and asks "He doesn't know that all this was pre-planned, does he?"

I just smirk at my devious wife and shake my head negative. She squeals running up to me, and ends up giving me a tight hug. "Show me the video! Show me the video, please!" she gives her best puppy look. She's vibrating in excitement.

"Love, you're evil…and I love it." I say pulling her close by grabbing her ass cheeks and give her a passionate kiss. After pulling apart, we spend the day watching the video from my truck. Yes! I had a camera in the truck, about which my dear friend didn't know. My beloved wife wanted to be fucked by a two army guy. That was the reason I invited Ryan in the first place. I love my wife!

**A/N: Ok so here is it. I hope you like it. There's maybe one more chapter coming. I know some must have thought at first that Edward was a Jerk for letting his friend using his wife; but all this was Bella's fantasy which she wanted Edward to fulfill…and fulfill he did (^_*)**

**Don't forget to leave a review****.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Twilight or its characters****. They all belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer. But I do own this perverted tradition. X)**

**Don't have a Beta or pre reader…so that means all mistakes are mine.**

**Two weeks after chapter 3:**

Edward and Carlisle was worried for a few days, since there have been a few robberies around the area. So after a family discussion, they decided to install cameras all around the house. Carlisle instructed Edward secretly to install in the shower and bedrooms too. Edward just smirked at his father. When Bella learned about it, she chuckled, saying "You two are incorrigible. There's just no stopping you two." Both father and son had just shrugged shamelessly and proceeded to show Bella how incorrigible they were.

Edward had opened a gym recently. The work wasn't fully done but because it was a busy resident area, especially celebrities, so they are hoping everything will work out well. Because of this works, Edward had to stay out late most nights. Bella also would come home around 2 am after finishing her work at her club. Carlisle had started his night duties this month too.

One day, Bella had too much to drink in the club, so around 11 pm she returned home. After removing her clothes and washing her face, she fell on her bed asleep, naked.

Around 3 am, Edward returns home and find the main door open. He frowns at that and started walking up stairs while looking around. He noticed a few expensive vase and paintings were missing from their spot. He goes to his room and saw Bella sleeping very soundly. He moves the covers back and his heart leaps.

She looks like she has been ravaged. Edward then look closely, first at her face and he now saw that there are streaks of dried fluid on her face around her lips. Her nipples are erect and her breasts are red like they have been pinched and twisted. He looked at his wife's hairless pussy and they look like they have been penetrated and violated. Fresh cum is still leaking down the crack of her tight ass. He put his fingers in her pussy and finds that it's hot and soaked. He slipped two fingers in very easily. Her usual tight pussy has been worked over.

His cock is raging hard by now. He looks towards the video camera and walked over and press stop. He then brings the video camera to Bella's side of the bed and press play. At first nothing is happening. Edward saw his drunk and exhausted wife coming home and falling on the bed, sleeping instantly. Her breathing reveals that she is deeply asleep. Edward fast forwards, watching the screen until he saw a blond pony tailed guy enter tiptoeing in the room. He rewinds slightly and pressed play.

At normal speed,

""""The blond dude opens the door slowly and poking his head inside, he looks around. He opens the door wider and slowly walks in. He was looking at the TV and the painting behind the bed clearly with the intention of stealing, when he notices Bella. He looks at her naked form first, and then approaches slowly. He shakes her lightly at first. Then shakes her hard.

Bella is out cold. The guy looks out of the bedroom door and is listening for people who might be in the house. When he hears nothing but silence, he returns his focus to Bella. He shakes her twice more, he is watching her the whole time to see if she moves but she is not moving. He reaches down and touches her breast with his finger tips. Her nipples are erect because of the air-conditioner. He places his bag down by the bedside and strips.""""

As Edward watches, he strips too. His cock is hard. He turns Bella's face towards his cock and he rubs the head of his penis on her lips and over her checks.

On video,

"""" The thief is caressing Bella's body now. He caresses her breasts softly at first but then he begins to pinch the nipples heard. His cock begins to twitch over Bella's helpless naked body. He gets rougher and starts to aggressively twist Bella's nipples. If she were awake the agony would bring her to tears but the drinks must have sedated her to the point that nothing is registering. He then turns Bella's head towards his cock.'''''' He begins doing what Edward is doing and suddenly pre cum oozes out of Edward's dick and begins to create glistening streaks on Bella's lips.

On video Edward notices, that the dude is roughly Edward's size. Same length but Edward's cock appears to be thicker. But He's uncircumcised. Edward smirks; Bella has strong dislike for uncircumcised cock. Edward had learned about it during their wedding night.

''''''''The guy begins to rub his uncircumcised penis over Bella's beautiful lips. He too is streaking her lips with pre cum. Then he takes his hand and pulls her chin down and slowly pops his cock into her sleeping open mouth.'''''

Excited, Edward does the same. He feels her tongue over his swollen cock. He rocks his cock slowly in and out of his wife's mouth and like that guy, he starts to forcefully pull and twist her nipples. He pushes his cock deeper into her mouth but being careful not to gag her.

On video,

''''''''''Mr. Thief moves his hand down to Bella's naked pussy. He rubs her clit. He takes his fingers and wets them with his saliva and then returns to her, pussy slowly pushing two fingers inside Edward's wife's tight pussy.'''''''''''

Edward also pushes two fingers inside his wife's pussy but she's been worked over; there is no resistance and his fingers easily slip into her very wet pussy. He is fucking her mouth as he watches the video of a stranger fucking his beloved wife's mouth. His cock is throbbing with the excitement of what has been done and continues to be done to his young wife. The thrill would be too much for her to handle if she ever found out. She may want to reenact. Edward chuckled at his thought. Bella loved being fucked.

On Video,

''''''''''Mr. Thief is vigorously fucking Bella's mouth while reaching down and forcefully finger fucking her pussy. He is in an animalistic frenzy and no longer capable of being cautious. Suddenly he jumps up on the bed and gets in a sixty-nine position on top of Bella. He fucking her beautiful face like a man ready to cum and then drives his tongue into her pussy. He stops thrusting and holds still.

Edward can see that Mr. Thief's cock is throbbing and Edward realizes, he is cumming in Bella's mouth. He pulls his cock out with a slurp and Bella's head turns towards the camera and cum leaks out of her mouth and down her cheek. She opens her eyes for a moment and says, "Babe, so tired… let me sleep." and goes to sleep again. He stops moving for a few second, then shakes Bella, who does wake up. He moves down from the bed and situates himself between Bella's thighs and buries his face in her pussy. He starts licking from anus to clit, pushing his tongue deeply inside her pussy and then ass.''''''''''

'I love to watch her get ravished.' Edward thinks cumming in Bella's mouth. He then sets the camera over the side of Bella's head and hover over her body. He rubs his limp cock on her pussy slit, making his cock come alive again.

''''''''Bella is wasted but Edward can see in the video that Mr. Thief has unleashed Bella's inner nympho. Bella pushes her ass back hard driving the guy's tongue deeply inside her. The two of them thrashes in rhythmic primal waves. Thief works his masterful tongue lashings Bella's pussy driving her quickly over the edge. Both quickly explodes in unison, both convulsing violently, there screams echoes throughout the house.''''''''''

Edward slowly enters in his wife's pussy and sets a slow and steady pace, not wanting to hurry at all.

'''''''He watches as the thief places the purple plum of his cock at the entrance of Bella's tight little pussy. Bella grunts and growls as he slides cock into her tight entrance, and pushes all the way to the sealed entrance of Bella's cervix. He then slowly begins to pumping. And then pumping harder and harder into his unconscious victim. Edward can see that Bella is in ecstasy. Her pussy completely filled, sending jolts of pleasures throughout her body. Her nipples swollen and protruding more than an inch as he aggressively squeezed twisted and pinched them. Bella is on sensory overload being thrashed and pinched like this. Bella thrashes faster and faster, and she begins to convulse in orgasm again, moaning and screaming and then crying. ''''''

Edward starts fastening his pace too. He takes a hold of Bella's hands, pulling them over her head with his right hand, with his left he hold her hip in place, and starts pounding his unconscious wife. Bella moans and lifts her hip to meet him. Flesh slapping against flesh sound echoes through the room. "I love you" Edward whispers in Bella's ear, she smiles in her sleep.

On the video Edward watches,

'''''''''Bella collapses as Mr. Thief flips her on her front with her ass in the air and keeps slamming into her from behind. Bella is nearly passed out, out of her mind and crying in pleasure. Edward's wife's has some sort of high level sexual auto drive. Her body is being sexually slaughtered and yet responding and pushing the guy closer to orgasm. The guys cock continues to forcefully pump into Bella. Suddenly Bella tightens around him and this sends him over the edge and he explodes sending his seed deeply into Bella's unprotected pussy. He keeps pumping until he's flaccid and his cock slips out with semen spilling from Bella. Bella collapses and passes out.'''''''

Edward watches the thief getting dressed and with one last look at Bella, he lefts.

The sight of his thoroughly fucked wife makes him harder. He pulls out him cock and flips Bella with care. Holding her hips with his hands, he pulls her ass in the air. Then he starts pounding violently into his wife like a wild man. He pounds and pounds for nearly twenty minutes before feeling the beginning of that explosive feeling and continues to pound. Bella begins screaming, loudly grunting pushing back onto him, impaling herself harder and deeper onto his cock, and then they both roars and explodes.

He collapses on top of Bella. After a few minutes of rest, Edward starts getting hard again. He puts his arms around Bella and spoons behind her. Still hard he slips his cock into her well used sloppy pussy. This time he thrusts inside slowly and tenderly, until they cums again for the final time that night.

The next morning,

Bella enters the kitchen limping. Carlisle has just come back from hospital, sitting in the breakfast bar, eating a sandwich. He watches Bella limp around the kitchen for a while and asks, "Wild night?"

Bella looks at him "I guess. I don't remember anything." She seems puzzled.

"Good morning." Edward says as he enters the kitchen. First he kisses his wife on the forehead and hands her pain medicine, "You need it." He then hands Carlisle the camera with a smirk.

Carlisle opens and watches. Bella joins them too. "That was hot, baby girl." Carlisle compliments affectionately.

"Oh yeah! That would explain why I'm so badly sore." She says shrugging.

"Um…actually…that would be because of me. I kind of went wild after watching that." Edward says guiltily.

"I love it when you fuck me, baby. But no more for a few days, okay? I'm so sore. Let me recover a little." She says running her hand on his hair. He nods and smiles.

**A/N: Ok so here is it. This chapter is one of my sexual fantasies. I so love the concept of a thief fucking *wink wink* Hope you liked it too (^_*)**

**Don't forget to leave a review****.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Twilight or its characters****. They all belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer. But I do own this perverted tradition. X)**

**Don't have a Beta or pre reader…so that means all mistakes are mine.**

**One month after chapter 4:**

Bella had been feeling sick since last few days. Carlisle confirmed that she was pregnant. But Edward insisted for her to go to a GYN for check up. Both Edward and Carlisle was quite excited about the baby. Well…and with all the pregnancy sex that is. Bella just smirked and chuckled when those two sat down and chatted with her animatedly about how much sex they can do the previous night.

Her appointment was at 11 am in the morning. It's was now 10 am already. She pointed the car towards the highway, hoping that traffic wasn't as bad as it had been earlier in the day. Speeding up, she was eager to get to the doctor's and see her baby for the first time if possible. Edward had to stay in the gym for some work and Carlisle had to go to the hospital for some emergency operation.

As Bella neared a red light, she merged into the turn lane and came to a stop at the corner, waiting for nice big break in the flow of traffic before pulling onto the main highway. Deciding she'll be late for her appointment, she took a shortcut when she saw how badly it was backed up in the distance. So when she came upon the second exit she veered off from the highway and decreased her speed, knowing she was entering one of the swankier residential districts with the houses sitting on huge plots of land where the nearest neighbor was at the very least five miles away.

Without realizing it her speed slowly began to creep up, the car sailing through the back streets much like a boat would through calm waters. At first she didn't notice the flashing lights but when they were joined by the shriek of a siren her gaze was jerked to the mirror as she finally pulled off into one of the many abandoned alleys alongside the road between estates. Cursing her misfortune, the key was turned to the off position, the radio cutting out to leave her alone in the silence for now. Rolling the window down, Bella watched the tall guy strolling towards her window through the side mirror, a hasty sweep of her tongue moistening her suddenly dry lips. Tearing her gaze from the mirror, she looked up as he finally reached her window, the opaque darkness of his aviators shielding his eyes from her while making him look especially menacing. Bella gulped. It was the first time she was about to get a traffic ticket. Being a police chief's daughter, she never speeded up before today.

"Can I help you officer?" Her voice quaked, and she prayed to just get a warning.

"License and registration please," She blinked, not having expected such a husky voice from the officer. The sound almost dripped with the power he wielded at the moment.

"Ma'am...do you have any idea how fast you were going?" His tone warned her as he crossed those wickedly strong arms across the barrel of his chest.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry Officer...Alec," Her eyes flicked to his nametag. "I wasn't paying attention to the speed. Actually I'm late for my doctor's appointment. So…" she shrugged, ashamed.

"Can you step out of the vehicle please Ma'am?"

"Is something wrong?" she asked unbuckling her seat belt.

"I got a call about a car matching this description driving recklessly and endangering other drivers and pedestrians."

"Shit." She said stepping out of her car just like he had asked.

"Turn toward the car, place your hands on the trunk," he commanded.

"Sir, please this is unnecessary. I was just getting late for my appointment." She hopped on one foot, and then the other and whimpered.

"And what is this appointment for, may I ask?"

"I'm pregnant. And it's my first GYN appointment for confirmation and prenatal." Bella explained, hoping he'd take pity and leave her with simple warning. What she didn't have any idea was about the officer's carnal instincts.

"Pregnant, huh? Come on; don't waste time then if you want to go to your appointment in time. Turn toward the Car! Hands on the trunk."

She followed his instructions and walked to the front of the vehicle, her hands laid along the warm metal of the hood as he told her to place her feet shoulder width apart. Leaning against the hood, she splayed her fingers out. She could feel him stepping directly behind her. Bella could feel the polyester blend of his uniform pants against the back of her bare legs.

He had placed his strong, steady hands around her small waist. His lips, brushed her ear and his breath was hot. "Do you have any concealed weapons, illegal narcotics or any other object I should know about Miss?"

The tip of his fingers, trailed up the sides of her chest and she froze in place at the sudden feeling of anticipation. _'Mmmm…oh god!'_ she thought, feeling the heat of his hands even through her satin blouse. His fingers spread over her abdomen, moving upwards slowly over her shirt, making her breath quicken. His hands closed around her breasts, a perfect handful. She heard him chuckling in her ear as he stepped closer, pressing her against the car.

"You have the right to remain silent. I highly suggest it," he whispered seductively, as his hands reached over the front of her shirt and slipped inside, pushing under her bra. His fingers fondled her beautiful, ripe breasts. "Mmm, all clear."

"Mo…more." She whimpered, her inner slut roaring its head. She heard a husky chuckle.

His hands were much larger then she originally realized, as he began palmed her breasts a little rougher than before. He held them in his pumps as he juggled them, and his fingers kneading them as he 'checked' for any weapons.

Slowly his right hand slid beneath the polyester fiber of her skirt, and she trembled against him in complete arousal. She can feel his fingers gliding down her waist toward her panties. She felt his large and rock hard cock pressed against her ass.

"Oh!" she moaned as his wandering hand had slid under her silk thong. She shudders, hearing his sharp intake of air. Officer Alec's fingers brushed against smooth bare skin. The exploring hand slowly proceeded on its course to her very wet pussy. Rubbing against her drenched thong, he pressed his huge cock against her ass.

"Well, now you little slut," her hair fluttered with his heavy breathing, "fuck, so fucking wet!" his fingertips dragging along the silky folds of her unveiled slit, her knees jerking slightly at the initial contact. He removed his hands and turned her around. Watching her flush with arousal and dilated pupil made him wild in desire.

Sinking to his knees in front of her delicious curvy body, he gripped the back of one thigh, his short nails digging into creamy flesh. Slowly he bunched her skirt to her waist and rubbed her barely covered wet pussy, inhaling her musky smell. Bella moaned at the contact. He pulled her thong down her legs and handed that to her. Bella parted her legs eagerly.

Leaning in, he pulled her hips closer and angled them for easier access as he dove into the sweetly moistened pussy. Her folds parting beneath his flicking tongue. Enjoying the taste of her on his lips, he growled and bit down on her sensitive clit. She shuttered under his lips, as he lapped of her pussy juice hungrily.

Getting up he turned a now-boneless-Bella around, and bend her over the hood of her car. Placing his hands under her chest, he opened the buttons of her shirt and revealed her bra covered breasts. He pulled the cups down and pinched her nipples, making her moan like a wonton whore. He removed his hands from under her, and pressed her down. She heard some sound of his belt buckle.

"Pull your ass cheeks apart, my little slut." He whispered in her ears affectionately. Bella nodded and with her hand pulled her cheek apart. She felt something hard nudging its' way inside her ass. She moaned in pleasure.

"My, My. You're into anal play, baby? I would love to fuck this sweet ass of yours. Would you like that?" he asked his voice dripping in arousal.

"Yes, please! Fuck me...Fuck me like a whore." Bella chocked out.

"As you wish." He pushed the baton inside her a few inches more. He then pulled his pants and boxer down. Taking his 10 inches long huge cock in hand, he rubbed it against her wet pussy lips. He nudged her clit a few time, taking her closer to another orgasm. He placed his cock at her pussy's entrance. Then all at once he rears back and thrusts mightily in one try, shoving her body forward into the hood. He gripped on her breasts for support, as he viciously started to pound into her with his hungry cock. He flexed his hips and grinded deeply into Bella, groaning and shaking from the exertion. Each time he withdrew from her it felt as if he were flipping her inside out, her silky inner walls gripping the sides of his cock as if they didn't want him to leave.

Inside she felt the painful pressure against my cervix and ass, as his cock was buried from tip to base in her heat and the ball of nerves deep in her core explodes with a sudden, unexpected orgasm at the fullness. He kept thrusting like a mad man. He felt the shudders of Bella's inner muscles around his rock hard cock. He pulled out of her pussy, and slowly thrusting the baton twice, he pulled that out of her ass.

He then grabbed her hips and pulled her ass onto him, as her gave a hard thrust inside her ass. Bella could feel very muscle cord and popping vein of his cock inside her ass. Then he starts to thrust without pulling out, buried entirely inside her, shoving his pelvis against hers, his cock jerking and quivering in the soft folds inside her. Short gasps tore from his lips and an animal growl as his hands grope her body wildly, pulling her hips up against his as he bucks against her.

Losing control now, he changes tempo and speeds up. Grabbing her right knee, he lifted that up the hood, burying himself inside her with more forceful thrusts. Bella felt the muscles of his thighs behind her, bunching with each powerful movement. His balls slapping with each thrust against my pussy lips, making small slapping sounds.

A third orgasm started building inside Bella greedy body now, deeper and heavier than before. Alec's hands were on her shoulders now, pulling her onto him, his bucking body entirely in possession of her own. She could feel the power of his need changing his fluid movements into spasming jerks now as he roars with release. Thrusting himself into her, he exploded inside her with hot fluid, then pulls back and thrusts again, wave after wave of cum splashing inside Bella's ripe ass. He pulled out form her ass, and shoved his cock inside her pussy. As his muscles spasm and twitch against her, the deep orgasm inside her belly reaches out and expands the growing tension an exquisite torture as it rises to meet his release. His final movements send rippling crests of pleasure through her body as her orgasm crashes. When sprayed his hot seed inside her pussy and he collapsed over her; his body twitching, sweaty and spent.

"Now...if you don't mind Officer, I have an appointment to get to." Bella said teasingly. A smile was clear in her tone.

He could only shake his head smiling, as he moved away from her. Bella re-dressed herself before getting back into her car and driving down to the next road at the end of the alleyway. Fastening his trousers and belt, Officer Alec headed back to his squad car, not even realizing that he hadn't given her the speeding ticket.

**====IT====**

Bella reached at her appointment at 10.47 am. Hurriedly she took a seat in the waiting room. She wanted to clean up for her appointment but there's no time.

"Mrs. Cullen, the doctor will see you now." A nurse announced.

Bella got up from the waiting room chairs and headed towards the back of the office, following the nurse into a small exam room. Before going inside the nurse took her blood and urine samples and weight measurement. As they stepped inside the room, the nurse said, "Okay, put your purse down and hop up onto the table." Bella quickly followed instructions.

The nurse opened her chart and looked it over. "Ahhh…I see this is your first visit. Don't worry, Dr. McMillan is very gentle...he'll make you feel comfortable. Ask him any question you have about you pregnancy, he'll answer them for you."

"Okay, Thanks" was all she said in return. She was still reeling from her recent activities.

The nurse took her temperature and blood pressure, making notes in Bella's chart. The nurse finally set her pen down and reached into the drawer, pulling out a paper gown. "I'm gonna step out," she said as she gathered up Bella's chart in her arms, "you go ahead and remove all your clothes, put on the gown, and the doctor will be in shortly, okay?"

Bella nodded before she quickly removed all her clothing, setting it on top of her purse, and slipped into the paper gown. She instantly felt very cold and very naked. A flow of arousal made her dizzy. He pussy and ass was still wet with Officer Alec's seeds. She clenched her thighs and rubbed them against each other in hope to get some relief.

There was a knock on the door, making Bella whimper in frustration. A tall man with black dread locks, stunning light blue eyes, chocolate color skin and a bright smile entered the room. He was wearing a long white coat, carrying her chart. "Hello there! You must be Mrs. Cullen? Very nice to meet you. I'm Dr. McMillan." he said, reaching his hand out to her.

"Nice to meet you, too. Call me Bella." she said, shaking his hand while smiling a little. _'He's sooo freaking hot. Hmm…Carlisle said I'll be horny because of pregnancy hormones. IIs it why I'm so horny today'_ she thought to herself.

"So Bella, this is your first exam, I hear! Your report says you're 6 weeks pregnant." He informs her with a wide smile.

"Awesome."

"So today I'm just going to do a basic external and internal exam, okay?"

"Okay."

"Are you comfortable? Can I get you anything?"

"Nope."

"Okay then," he said, making a note in her chart. "Lie back on the exam table and let's begin, shall we?"

Bella scooted back on the table, nervously and laid down flat on her back. The doctor came around to the side of the table, carrying a pillow, slipping it under her head. "Comfy?"

Bella nodded. _'Oh god! What will he think watching thoroughly fucked pussy and asshole?' _she thought biting her lip.

"Okay, Bella, I'm going to start with the breast exam, so I need to lift your gown up, ok? Well you can take it off fully if you want too?"

"Okay."

"Lift your arms up above your head, please." She immediately did as instructed. Dr. McMillan gently helped her take the paper gown off.

He'd been practicing for almost 8 years, but Dr. McMillan had to take a moment to admire Bella's beautiful, D cup breasts. They were perky, round, and just perfect. Her pink, puffy nipples quickly became hard as rocks in the cool office air. He shifted his weight back and forth between his legs as his cock stirred in his khakis.

His hands gently touched her breasts and she jumped. "You okay, Bella?"

"Yes, sorry doctor." Bella bit down on her lips to stop the moan that's forcing its' way out.

The doctor's attention went back to her soft, subtle breasts. He was actually only half examining her. Sure, he was feeling around for abnormalities, but every now and then he'd 'accidentally' stroke his thumb over her nipple and her breath would catch in her throat as her nipple would rise again. Her reactions, in turn, made him react. By the time he had her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, his cock was already rigid. He pinched her nipple several times more than necessary, loving the way she was so sensitive to his touches.

"Okay, Bella, everything seems normal with your breasts. Soon it'll be feeling with milk." He said, almost salivation at the thought.

"Mmmm…that's...G-Good." Bella moaned unintentionally.

Dr. McMillan moved down to the bottom of the exam table and sat in his chair before she could take notice of his hard cock. "Now, scoot down the table so that your bottom is right on the edge, and then put your feet in the stirrups."

As Bella scooted to the very edge of the table and put her feet in the stirrups. He bound her legs with leather straps. Dr. McMillan placed his hand on her knees and slowly caressed his way up to her hips. He started rubbing and caressing around her sides. His face was close to her thoroughly ravished pussy since he was sitting down. He took a deep breath, taking in her pussy's musky smell. He robbed the sides of her breasts which made Bella moan softly. He saw her pussy getting wetter by the second. He pinched her hard nipples twice and slowly caressed his way down to her lower tummy. He gently felt around for any abnormalities in her tummy. Finding none, he pulled back and said "Now I'm gonna feel around your vagina, okay? Just relax your muscles."

He lubed up a plastic vagina stretcher (A/N: I don't know the name) and placed it on her entrance. Pulling her pussy lips apart by his one hand, he started pushing that thing inside. Bella bit her lip to stop the moan from getting out. With a tiny flash light, he looked around inside her pussy. After removing that thing, he removed his gloves "I don't use gloves during Vaginal exams, I hope that's okay?"

"Yeah…mmm…t…that's okay."

He nodded holding onto her thigh, he pushed three fingers inside in a forceful thrust making her arch her back in pleasure. He would've used one finger but since she recently got fucked, her pussy was begging for more. "Seems like you got engaged in a sexual act before coming here?" He asked pulling his fingers out and thrusting them back inside. He looked at his patient. Her head turned up, eyes shut tight…face flushed due to arousal...her tone, curvy body had was uncovered...nipples still taut in the cool air...long, lean legs spread wide in the stirrups. She looked completely ripe for the plucking.

"Tr…traffic police stopped me for...speeding" She stuttered and moaned out.

"So you let him fuck you to get out of the ticket?" he said pinching her nipples.

"Aaahh…..yeah."

"That's very naughty of you." He commented, placing a small slap on her clit. Her pussy flood with pussy juice.

"Yes…more…very naughty." Bella groaned, thrusting her hip towards the doctors invading fingers.

Without hesitation, he leaned down and took one of Bella's nipples between his lips, sucking on it as he continued to finger fuck her wetter than wet pussy. She continued to arch her back just a bit as if begging him to suck her tits...and her hips were bucking into his finger. Little moans were emanating from her throat. It was clear to Dr. McMillan that Bella had a body that was made to be fucked. It was plain to see that her body wanted...no, no...NEEDED to be fucked.

The doctor let her nipple, now covered in his saliva, fall from his lips and stood up. He pulled his finger from her slit and looked at it...very wet, glistening with her juices. Dr. McMillan's cock surged against his pants again. He couldn't help himself...he had to taste. He quickly shoved his finger into his mouth and sighed. A small moan escaped his lips before he could stop it.

"How do I taste doctor?" Bella asked seductively.

"Incredible, Bella." He said removing his fingers from his mouth. "Do you always taste so sweet?"

"My husband says I taste better after I'm freshly fucked." She bit her lips coyly.

"Oh my! Mind if I taste you…" he leaned over her body and placed his lips to her ear "after fuck you?"

Bella whimpered. She pussy floods. She moaned "Please."

"As my patient wants." Dr. McMillan gives her a charming smile.

He slowly drags his fingers from her lips, to her collar bone to her breasts. He gives her a firm squeeze first, and then suddenly, slaps at her right breast. He roughly pulls and twists her nipples. Bella moans "Mo…more."

"My, My! Aren't you a good slut!" he whispers in here ear, making her nod her head. He leaned down and took one of Bella's nipples between his lips, and started sucking and biting it roughly. He gives her other nipple the same treatment. Then he pulls away and grabbed his chair and situated himself at the end of the table between Bella's legs. Her pussy lips were so very puffy and bright pink, just like her nipples had been.

As he leaned in, Dr. McMillan pushed her legs apart wider and scooted his chair in. He sank his tongue into her waiting hole. He stiffened his tongue and began to fuck her with it. He brought his fingers upward and started to rub just around the outer rim of her clit. He moved his tongue in and out of her slick tunnel, sucking her wetness past his lips and into his mouth as he felt her little nub get harder and harder. Bella was moaning wildly and close to orgasm.

He pushed three fingers inside her again. His tongue flicked her clit faster, making wider circles, as he finger fucked her little pussy harder and harder.  
>Suddenly, Bella's entire body stiffened and she moaned deep in her throat. The doctor was very pleased as this river of sweet, sticky, delectable juices seeped into his mouth and dripped all the way down her pussy to her sweet little ass. He kept licking until he'd captured and swallowed every drop he could. Finally, he pulled away from her and sat back. He knew then he had no choice...he HAD to fuck her.<p>

Sitting up in his chair and licking his lips, he donned a smile. He looked up his patient's body...from her curvy hips to her tiny waist to her perky, round breasts with perfectly pink, rock hard nipples and a mouth that could make any guy cum in seconds. There's nothing more a doctor could want in a patient he was molesting. Bella lays there in the same position with a satisfied smiled on her face.

"You taste awesome." He exclaimed excitedly.

Bella giggles "But you didn't fuck me yet, Doctor." She teases.

"Oh my dear! I will." He replied giving her sudden slap on her sensitive clit.

Dr. McMillan pulled back from her a little. He carefully removed his lab coat and hung it on the back of the door. He then reached down, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and pushed them to the floor along with his boxer shorts. As he expected, his dick was standing out straight, stiff as a board. Bella watched greedily. The good doctor was very handsome. He had eight packs, with muscles with broad shoulders, almost like Emmett. His slightly tan color made him look exquisite. Bella's mouth watered. She wanted to lick and suck on every part of the doctor.

The doctor walked closer to the exam table and spread her legs as wide as they would go, fully exposing her body to him. He then grabbed the base of his cock in his hand and pushed the head up against Bella's wet slit.

"Mmmmmm…more…now…please" Bella moaned like a bitch in heat.

He pushed his hips forward until his cock was just lightly resting against her slit. He started to rub the head of his throbbing cock up and down the full length of Bella's pussy. When he pulled back again, he could see it glistening with her sweet juices. He felt he could just about cum right there, but of course, he didn't. Instead, he pushed forward again, still holding the base, and aimed at her hole. Ever so slowly, he eased his way inside her...centimeter by centimeter he penetrated her tiny little pussy. Then, without waiting a moment longer, he rammed his cock the rest of the way inside her.

"Ughh….oh." Bella arched her back.

When Dr. McMillan was finally all the way inside her, he didn't move again for a few moments. He reveled in the way her pussy gripped his cock like a fist, squeezing the cum from deep within his balls. He'd never been inside a woman this tight...hell, he'd never even dreamed a woman COULD be this tight. He felt like he was fucking a virgin.

"How can you be so tight after already been fucked once before?" He asked pulling back and ramming his cock inside her again. The doctor leaned down and took one of her nipples between his lips again and sucked on it. He loved tits to no end. They made him hornier than any other part of a woman's anatomy. In fact, as he lay on top of her, sucking on one of her nipples and pinching the other between his thumb and forefinger, he could feel his cock grow thicker and harder insider her. The walls of her canal were pressing against him making her passage even tighter. He couldn't delay any longer...it was time to fuck.

The doctor stood up on his own two feet again and looked down between them...he wanted to see every moment of this fuck. He began pulling his cock from within her ever so slowly. He enjoyed watching it reappear from within her inch by glorious inch, covered in a beautiful mixture of her cum. He started fucking Bella slowly, making her crazy with uncontrollable lust.

He loved the way her pussy walls gripped his cock. Every time he pushed himself inside her, his balls would surge and he could feel his cum flowing through his shaft. He'd never felt such a sensation in all his life. He wanted to immerse himself in it as long as possible...which, unfortunately for him, wouldn't be all that long. He was picking up speed now...moving in and out of her slippery, warm sheath. His cock was harder and thicker than ever before. His balls were full and ready to explode. He could feel their weight each time they slapped against her hot little ass. Gripping her Thighs tightly her started thrusting in her with power. Her walls tightened and without warning she cummed.

"ughhh….cumming..." Bella moaned through clenched teeth.

"This room is sound proof, baby. Scream all you want. Scream my name. Scream Demitri." He said as he continued to fuck her into another orgasm.

"Oh, Demitri! More." Bella screamed like the slut she is.

He pulled his cock out and gripping her ass cheeks apart, with force he entered her asshole. Bella moaned. He removes the leather straps and flips her on her hands and knees. Gripping on her hip, he started fucking her asshole wildly. Bella leaned down a bit down on the pillow and moved her hips with Demitri's pace. She thrusts thee fingers inside her pussy and started fucking herself along with the doctor.

"I'm about to cum. Are you close, baby?" He asked spanking her ass hard.

"Oh…yes…more." Bella started rubbing her clit while fucking herself.

Demitri started spanking her with each thrust. After six more thrusts, they both collectively erupted. He falls on her back, breathing heavily.

After a few minutes, he pulled himself up and flips Bella on her back. He gives her a long loving kiss and smiled at her. "Let's do that sonogram now."

Bella nods. He goes to the joint bathroom and cleans up. He comes back with two wet towels and cleaned Bella up. Dragging the sonogram machine close, he situated himself between her legs again.

"Since you're in early stage, so we need to look from inside, Okay?" he asked with a warm smile. Bella nodded. He inserts a wand like thing inside her pussy and his cum comes out running from her pussy. He smirks and cleans that. Bella chuckled at the doctor's antics. Suddenly whooshing noises filled the room grabbing Bella's attention. In the screen, she sees a tiny dot beating.

"That's you baby…oh…I mean babies. You're pregnant with twins." Demitri grinned at her.

"Wow…twins. Are they identical or fraternal?" Bella asked eagerly.

"Identical. They are in the same sack." He explained.

"Oh..Thank you Demitri. Oh my god! I'm gonna have twin babies." Bella says with happy tears.

Demitri print a few pictures of the babies and hands them to Bella. After Bella gets dressed in her cloths, Demitri gives her a hug and kissed her like a long lost lover. They said 'bye' to each other and Bella leaves happily to show her husband and father-in-law the picture.

**A/N: First and most importantly, I know nothing about medical instruments. If I got anything wrong, then just forget it.**

**Don't forget to leave a review****.**


End file.
